Bad night
by green7silver
Summary: Nagi has a bad night and gets a bit comfort from his team. this time hopefully the right story


TITLE: Bad night

AUTHOR: green7silver

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything as anybody should know

Warning: extrem OOC for Schwarz and fluff

Sorry, that should be the right story now.

Nagi was thouroughtly pissed. It had been a long day with a tiring observation the whole afternoon. Playing the bodyguard for Mr. Karamoto the whole evening was exactly what he needed to ruin the day completly. Not that it was dangerous - no one had ever tried to kill him on one of their shifts.

It were everytime the same boring parties with same boring people. Normally they wouldn´t end before four or five in the morning. And Mr. Karamoto never left before the end, which meant Schwarz had to stay there as well. And tomorrow Nagi had history and it was normally difficult enough to stay awake then.

His part was to stay guard in the salon with its annoying music and even more annyoing chatter. He hated it. Couldn´t he at least stay guard on the galery where it was quiet and dark? But, of course, Schuldig had claimed that place for himself again.

"When I tried to reason with him he just told me that I was too young for such a dangerous position. I hate him and his stupid jokes. I told him to get lost, but he only laughed. One day I will get him for that. In meantime I just throw some useless insults in his direction."

Now it was nearly two o´clock and Nagi was totally bored. He wanderd a bit around. Suddenly, something caught his eye, in one of the smaller rooms. The buffet was arrangend on tables in various rooms. This must be the dessert. On the table were all kind of sweets, chocolate, cookies, whipped cream, and things he didn´t even know the name of.

Nagi knew, if he went in that room he couldn´t stay guard for some time. But it wouldn´t hurt if he just quickly went in to get a taste of some of the sweets.

All of it was tempting. He couldn´t resist it. So when suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder, he jumped.

It was Farfarello to announce that the party was over and they could go. And really it was already four. He couldn´t have spend two hours pinching sweets, could he?

As Nagi got up he noticed how full of sweets his stomach was. He had the distinct feeling that his own weight would drag him down again. While he struggeld to get to his feet, he felt two helping hands. Nagi smiled thankfully at his team mate. Farfarello could be astoningly sensitive in such matters. With his supporting hand in the small of his back Nagi was actually able to walk.

Crawford and Schuldig were waiting by the lifts with Mr. Karamoto.

"Ah, there he is," Mr. Taramoto looked at Nagi," I couldn´t recognize you in the salon."

Fear and guilt rushed over him like water. Of course, he had left his position. If someone had tried to attack ...

But before Nagi could answer, Crawford was already talking: "If you had recognized him, he would have done a bad job. I´ve checked on him often enough to assure you, that he never left his position."

Only Brad could sound so absolutly sincere when he exactly knew that it was a lie. No one would disagree with him really. Also Mr. Karamoto just nooded and headed to the door.

"I´m sorry, " Nagi whispered, when they had entered the lifts.

"It´s okay. We´ll talk about it tomorrow," Brad gave him one of his rare smiles.

They had only a short walk to Schwarz appartment block, and by the time they had reached it, Nagi felt throughly miserable. His stomach was much to full and he felt sick from the heavy chocolate.

Nagi barely managed to brush his teeth before he went to my room, where he slipped into his pajamas and fell into the bed.

Suddenly the door opened and Schuldig came in. He never bothers with knocking.

Nagi had forgotten completely that he was angry with him.

"I feel so sick," he whined.

"A bit much chocolate for your poor stomach?" Schuldig mocked and sat down beside him.

Nagi nodded, feeling stupid and near to tears. He didnt´t feel like being mocked.

"It hurts."

Schuldig seemed to understand because he became serious eventually.

"Hush, little one, everything will be okay," he pulled Nagi against him, so that he lay propped up against him und began to rub in slow circels his hurting belly. He was good in such things and his gentle hands really brought some relief. Nagi relaxed against him and closed his eyes.

"Yeah, that´s good, just relax," he whispered in his ears, "try to sleep. Don´t worry about school. I´ll write an excuse for you."

He quietly to again to hum some german songs, which were oddly calming. Suddenly Nagi felt really drowsy. It was nice to lie there in his arms and become his belly rubbed. Nagi felt utterly safe there. Almost as if he had had a mother. Slowly, Nagi fell asleep.


End file.
